User blog:Mothmancha/URBoF 33- Queen Elsa vs Sub-Zero
In the third battle of the third season of URBoF, we have what might just be my favorite battle yet, simply because of my writing for it. Oh, and the beat. That wonderful, wonderful Kustom beat. It's so good. Anyways, enough with that. In this battle, the snow queen from the land of Arendelle faces up against the second assassin to take up the moniker of Sub-Zero, the original being his older brother. It's an incredibly cool battle. I wrote the entire battle, with minor edits by Mat4yo in Elsa's lines. Mat4yo's girlfriend, Miss4yo, plays Elsa, and B-Lo Lorbes, creator of Gaming All Star Rap Battles, reprises his role from his series as Sub-Zero. The instrumental is a combination of Northern Lights 1 and 2, made by Kustom as previously mentioned. Video Rap Explanations Elsa 1: Time for Round 1, the queen's first strike! *''In Mortal Kombat, matches are done with a best of three rounds. First person to lands a hit gets the First Strike bonus.'' It’s a Babe-ality to crush this tyke *''A reference to the Babalities in Mortal Kombat 9--where the enemy is turned into a baby for humiliation at the end of the match as opposed to killing them brutally. Also, Elsa's calling herself a babe. '' Your cruel heart's the only sign of ice presence *''Elsa says that Sub-Zero has no real ice powers, and the only thing "cold" about him is his heart.'' I'm winning this for all the adolescent princesses *''Reference to how Anna and Elsa are the newest Disney Princesses (or in Elsa's case, well, a Queen...)'' You can't tame my award winning movie's greatness *''To the dismay of some, Frozen won awards and was very famous.'' Your defacing shame makes your Legacies heinous! *''Elsa is saying that the shame Zero has makes anything that will come after him just as bad. Also a reference to one of the Mortal Kombat movies, Mortal Kombat: Legacies''. ''' '''You’re a noob, like your brother, Bi-sexual-Han *''Sub-Zero's brother is Noob Saibot, also known as Bi-Han. She's making fun of his brother and also calling him a noob, or a newbie to fighting.'' Freezing you into a fractal--brains over brawn *''The first of many Let it Go references--Let it Go is the most famous song from Frozen, in which the line "snow spiralling in frozen fractals all around" is said. On the Disney wiki, it is noted that Elsa likes geometry, which is what's needed for fractals--so her brains over Zero's brawn.'' ♫The snow glows white on the mountains tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation And it looks like I’m the queen.♫ *''All lines directly from Let it Go. Pretty straightforward, then.'' ''' '''But Kuai Luang stepped in to bring Armageddon *''Sub-Zero's real name is Kuai Luang. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon is another movie, if I'm correct. (Or it's a game I don't remember)'' Your fairy tales to Arendelle? We'll never be threatened! *''The irony when The Snow Queen, what Frozen is based off of, is pretty much a fairy tale.'' I don’t really care what you’re going to say This cold assassin will never bother me anyway *''More Let it Go references--the line mainly being "I don't care what they're going to say / Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway."'' Sub-Zero 1: This battle will be your last! I'll mutilate you fast! *''Sub-Zero's main quote from the MK games is "this fight will be your last!"'' ''' '''Kicks mashing through you stronger than an Optic Blast! *''Well, a Street Fighter reference here, as well as a reference to AlterniaBound vs Doctors with Optic Blast. He's saying that MK's the best fighter, despite SF's success.'' ''' '''The storm is raging like Raiden but I’ll not bring the thunder *''Remember the above, "let the storm rage on" from Let it Go? Yeah. Raiden is the Thunder god from the MK series. Thunder. Storms. Yeah.'' I’ll give you the Cold Shoulder and tear you asunder! *''One of Sub-Zero's (fatalities, I think?) is the Cold Shoulder. To give someone a cold shoulder is to ignore them, as well.'' This queer snow queen’s just quivering in fear *''As I said before, Frozen's based off the Hans Christian Anderson tale The Snow Queen.'' From judgements of others and what she hears ' *''Pretty much yeah--Elsa's afraid of her powers and what people will think of them. '''You’re a monster! I’ll leave you in the Tundra, mauled *''Elsa is called a monster by others when her cryomancy is uncovered. Tundra is Zero's old code name.'' ''' '''Shao Khan you beat me? Not at all! *''Shao Khan is the final boss of Mortal Kombat. A pun with "Can you beat me?"'' *''Right here in the video, there's a short interlude where Sub-Zero initiates his X-Ray move, the strongest move in MK9, usable when your power meter is fully charged.'' You think you’re a ruler? You’re more like a Nazi! *''Pretty obvious. Nazis are bad.'' It’s windy in here, feel my breath, FROSTY! *''Reference to what happens sometimes in Sub-Zero vs Sub-Zero matches in MK, if the correct thing is done, the guy who yells "TOASTY!" sometimes will do the same with "FROSTY!"'' ''' '''Conquesting your ass because damn, I’m raw! Ice you! Smash you! Leave you to thaw! *''Obvious. Sry.'' Go and hide in your snow fort and face the reality *''Elsa runs off from Arendelle and build a giant ice castle.'' ''' '''You wrecked your sister’s life and had to face her mortality *''The main reason why Elsa's scared of her powers--she almost killed her sister. Twice.'' ''' '''Cowering in your room while Anna wants to play *''Go watch the song "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" from Frozen. Pretty much explains it.'' ''' '''How rude! FREEZE KICK! Please, have an ice day! *''One of Zero's attacks is Freeze Kick. Also, an ice pun here. Nice/ice. '' Elsa 2: You'll never see me cry, not a tear from my face! *''Another Let it Go. *sighs*'' ''' '''Olaf would scoff at this utter basket case *''Olaf is the happy hug-loving snowman from Frozen. There'd have to be a lot wrong with Zero for Olaf to not like him.'' ''' '''Try to cryomance this! You’ll never be a hero *''Zero is a cryomancer, and so is Elsa--it means ice magician/bender/thing.'' ''' '''Forget the sub, emphasize on the zero! *''Obvious line is obvious but still OH SNAP'' ''' '''Proceed with caution in Cyber morphing *''There's a Cyber Sub-Zero too. Don't feel like explaining it, then. >:p'' ' ''Cause I’ll mess you faster than you killed Scorpion *''Zero killed Scorpion, the fire version of himself pretty much.'' ''' '''The past is in the past, that's really all I know You were pissing me off but I’ve let it go! *''Are you surprised when I say more Let it Go? Just go listen to the song.'' Sub-Zero 2: Don’t think that you’ll beat me in this final Round 2 *''Round 2 instead of Round 1, ye.'' ''' '''I fucked you up the first time with the words I spew! I mean honestly, you named your golem Marshmallow? *''First is obvious, and the second one: In Frozen, Elsa named her snow golem Marshmallow.'' ''' '''This Tombstone Teleport might be hard to swallow *''Tombstone Teleport's one of Zero's attacks.'' ''' '''I gotta Hans it to you, you're a stone-cold bitch *''Prince Hans of the Southern Isles is the main antagonist from Frozen.'' ''' '''You try to conceal but feel the pain of my fists *''Let it Go. "Conceal, don't feel."'' ''' '''Finish Her! What, you think this Brutality? *''Stuff from MK--Finish Her! means he already beat her, brutally.'' ''' '''It’s obvious that you’ve never undergone a Fatality! *''And he kills her, with the brutal and gory MK FATALITY!'' Who won? Queen Elsa Sub-Zero Trivia *Most popular URBoF to date with the most views to release date ratio. *This is the first battle on Youtube to ever feature Miss4yo as a rapper. *Elsa's third to sixth lines were originally the following until changed by Mat4yo: **You may be icy and cruel but you’ll be smoking with rage Since you’ll be beaten by a princess of such a young age! My movie won awards for being the greatest! But we don’t talk about yours! Their Legacy’s heinous! *This is the only URBoF where I do not do the entire announcer--the MK announcer (edited for Elsa's name top kek) does everything but the URBoF announcers. Category:Blog posts